Christmas In Point Place
by Oriana47
Summary: Season 6 spoilerish. It's Christmas In Point Place. Yeah, I suck at summaries, just read.


Disclaimer: Me no own.  
  
Author's Note: Somewhat spoilerish, if you consider that Jackie and Hyde are back together. Takes place during season 6. Just something I thought of while browsing through the spoiler board and F4F. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Forman Living Room. Night. It's 5 days before Christmas 1978. The house is decorated in lights and other colorful Christmas decorations including a tree with presents underneath. Guests are scattered throughout the living room while others mingle around the bar with their egg nod.  
  
Hyde and Eric stand next to the bar with their beers.  
  
Eric: Man, I have no idea what to get Donna this year.  
  
Hyde: Just get her jewelry or something.  
  
Eric (looking at Hyde as if he just grew a second head): You, mister jewelry is a tool of the government, is telling me that I should buy my girlfriend jewelry for Christmas? What has Jackie done to you???  
  
Hyde: Shut up, man. I'm just saying it doesn't matter what you get Donna she'll love it either way. I, on the other hand, have a huge problem when it comes to her royal pain in the ass.  
  
Eric: Man, just keep the receipt, and I'm sure she'll love it.  
  
Hyde: Funny.  
  
Eric: Well you know I'm a funny guy.  
  
Hyde: Did your mom tell you that?  
  
Eric (smiling): Actually, she did.  
  
(Hyde smirks and nods)  
  
In the background we see Fez with mistletoe holding it above all the women and trying to kiss them.  
  
Fez (holding the mistletoe over a random woman): Uh oh! You're under the mistletoe, and by American tradition that means I have to kiss you. (He goes in for the kiss, but the woman gives him a strange looks and quickly turns around with Fez kissing the back of her head.)  
  
(Fez pulls back spitting out the hair that got in his mouth. Suddenly he notices another blond woman and scurries off with his mistletoe smiling.)  
  
At the same time the Donna and Jackie walk up to Eric and Hyde.  
  
Jackie (giving Hyde a quick kiss on the cheek): What are you guys talking about?  
  
Eric: Your hair.  
  
Jackie (smiling): Really?!  
  
Eric: No!  
  
(Jackie makes a face at him)  
  
Donna (laughing): No, really. What were you guys talking about?  
  
Eric: Nothing!  
  
(Donna looks at him)  
  
Eric: Fine. Hyde was trying to figure out what to get Jackie for Christmas  
  
(Hyde frogs Eric)  
  
Jackie (smiling): Really, Steven?  
  
Hyde: No.  
  
Jackie: Because you could just ask me what I want.  
  
Hyde: Doesn't that ruin the whole concept of gift giving.  
  
Jackie: No, it just saves me time from having to return it.  
  
Eric (quietly towards Hyde): See, I told you.  
  
(Hyde frogs Eric again.)  
  
Eric (rubbing his arm): Man, would you stop doing that?!  
  
Hyde: Would you shut up?!  
  
(Suddenly Fez comes up behind Jackie holding the mistletoe above her head. Hyde notices this.)  
  
Hyde: Fez, what are you doing?  
  
(Jackie quickly turns around finally noticing Fez. Fez hides the mistletoe behind his back.)  
  
Fez (mischievously): Nothing.  
  
Hyde: Didn't look like nothing?  
  
Fez (taking the mistletoe from behind his back): Oh, you mean this.  
  
Hyde: Yeah.  
  
Fez: Kelso told me that if I hold it above a girl then she has to kiss me.  
  
Hyde: Then why are you trying to hold it over Jackie?  
  
Fez (timidly): So I can kiss her?  
  
(Hyde steps forward and takes the mistletoe from Fez froging him at the same time.)  
  
Fez (whining and rubbing his shoulder) Hyde!  
  
Hyde: Sorry, man.  
  
Fez: I need a beer (He stalks off)  
  
Eric: You know what, another beer sounds good. (Putting out his arm) Donna?  
  
Donna: What the hell. Nothing says Christmas till you're drunk off your ass.  
  
Eric: That's my girl  
  
(Donna and Eric walk off towards the kitchen)  
  
(Hyde begins to put the mistletoe down)  
  
Jackie: You know you might as well put that mistletoe to good use.  
  
(Hyde looks at the mistletoe then looks at Jackie and smiles)  
  
Hyde: You're right.  
  
(Hyde steps towards Jackie and holds the mistletoe over her head giving her a passionate kiss. Hyde drops the mistletoe and wraps his arms around Jackie)  
  
Jackie (pulling back from the kiss and smiling): You realize that we almost weren't together this Christmas?  
  
Hyde: Yeah, but we are (Going back in for another kiss.)  
  
Jackie (pulling back): I know, but we almost weren't.  
  
Hyde: Yeah, so?  
  
Jackie: I don't know, I just think it's sort of a special Holiday.  
  
Hyde: And?  
  
Jackie: And that our Christmas presents to each other should be really special this year.  
  
Hyde (Letting her go): I should have known that you were fishing for jewelry.  
  
Jackie (pulling him back): I am not fishing for jewelry.  
  
Hyde (sighing): Fine. Jackie, what do you want for Christmas?  
  
Jackie (putting her arms around his neck): I love you, Steven.  
  
Hyde (confused): Okay?  
  
Jackie (looking at him intently): I love you.  
  
(Hyde looks at confused, then.. He slowly puts his arms around Jackie pulling her closer to his body.)  
  
Hyde (almost in a whisper): I love you, too.  
  
(Jackie smiles with tears in her eyes.)  
  
Jackie: Merry Christmas, Steven.  
  
Hyde (smiling): you too.  
  
(Jackie smiles at him pushing herself up meeting his lips with her own. Hyde tightens his arms around her, while Christmas carols are heard in the background.)  
  
Fade out. 


End file.
